1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window covering and, more particularly, to a combination window covering which comprises a plurality of slats and a plurality of flexible light screening flaps suspended from the slats to form a light screening face at one of the front and back sides of the slats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular Venetian blind enables the user to control the extending and receiving status of the slats as well as their tilting status. The slats of conventional Venetian blinds are made of opaque material or material of low penetrability to light, for example, plastic or wooden material. When the slats of a Venetian blind turned from a horizontal position to a vertical position to block the light, light rays can still pass through the gaps between each two adjacent slats, affecting the light blocking effect of the blind.
FIGS. 13 and 14 show a combination window covering according to the prior art. This structure of combination window covering 90 comprises a plurality of fabric sheets 92 respectively fastened to the plastic (or wooden) slats 91. The light penetrability of the fabric sheets 92 is relatively higher than the slats 91. The fabric sheets 92 each have a mounting portion 93 covered on the top surface of the corresponding slat 91, and a suspension portion 94 suspended from the front long side of the corresponding slat 91. The suspension portions 94 of the fabric sheets 92 are respectively overlapped on one another, forming a light screening face at the front sides of the slats 91.
The aforesaid combination window covering 90 still has drawbacks. Because the slats 91 and the fabric sheets 92 are made of different materials and then respectively coupled together, the fabrication and installation of this design of combination window covering 90 are complicated. Because the mounting portion 93 of each fabric sheet 92 is approximately equal to the size of the slats 91, much material is wasted, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the combination window covering 90. Furthermore, because the slats 91 are made of plastics, wood, or metal, the combination window covering 90 blocks the light (the sight) completely when the slats 91 set in vertical, i.e., people cannot see through the combination window covering 90 when the combination window covering 90 closed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a combination window covering that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.